A Time Before
by major-fangirl-in-here17
Summary: She was the child of darkness, someone who wouldn't make friends, only enemies. Yet she finds friendship in an unlikely being, someone whom hates himself for being a monster; Slenderman.
1. Chapter 1

She hides quietly in the shadows, prefers not to be seen by others, for she fears that they will fear her.

The few that do know her, however, know her by Abra Bellona, Mother of Nations and War. She became quite fond of that name, for it described her personality quite easily. She causes destruction when she wishes to, yet protects those who cannot protect themselves around the world.

Her major weakness is children. She will destroy those who dare hurt those pure, innocent souls who have barely had any experience in this world.

Many people avoid her for her strange eyes. They are a crimson red rimmed in a blue abyss. Many tell her, "You have the eyes of the Devil," but she prefers to ignore them. She thinks it makes up part of her personality, which leans on the more charismatic side.

Yes, she does have someone within her. She prefers not to speak about it, or else this "being" will control her body and corrupt her mind.

Her general appearance is that of a twenty-five year old, caramel-brown locks curling freely to the end of her back. She does not believe that she needs make-up for as she says, "true beauty is found within. You do not need outer beauty for such trivial things." She prefers lurking around in the dark of the forest of Yosemite Park.

Tonight was no different. She was taking a stroll through a part untamed by any human. Here is where she built her home, hidden within a cove of stones, moss and vines covering the exit, making it look natural, unsuspecting. She had just arrived from coming from the city, buying more cleaning and medical supplies. when she hears voices. Many voices that she recognized as being her "friends".

Friends is an overrated word. More like acquaintance, not even, frenemies. She knew them as people she has had to fought with, because they have frightened her beloved children, yet they join her when it comes down to murdering a couple of commies at a local jail.

They are known as Jeff and Ben. You the reader may know of them, for sure they have haunted many of you since you stepped in the quiet deserted plain land, or inserted the gaming cartridge.

At _once,_ she noted that they were arguing. Again.

"Do please shut up," she tell them while walking through the makeshift door. Her house was simple, using her natural surroundings to make her home.

"You shut up! You are not part of the conversation!" one of them shouted.

"Excuse you Jeff, but my house, my rules," she shot back. "Or do you want me to go back to showing you who is boss?"

Her house guests shivered in thought. The last time that had happened, each of their body parts were sewn on the other, making them look like default puppet dolls. They stopped their bickering, not wanting something to happen that was worse than their previous torture session.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She laid her bags on a smoothed out rock next to the door.

"So what brings you over here? normally, you would be minding your own business**,** and only come here with invite," she inquired as she walks over to her wooden table.

"Yeah I know we should not be saying shit, but do you know anything about the Slenderman?" Ben piped up, casually.

"Well, yes. He has murdered many of my little _lapset_, so of course I do."

"I have heard rumors that his new hunting ground is close around here," Ben replied. Bellona brightened up at the idea of seeking sweet, sweet _revanssi _on the deaths of her little ones.

"There is a catch. You have to play his game," Jeff rammed into the conversation.

"You know what? Screw the game. I just want to get my hands on his faceless arse and squeeze the living crap out of him," her voice began to distort, "And murder him, slowly, while burning him with an acid bath."

"Woah there serial killer, not yet." Ben squeaked, afraid of her darker personality.

She snapped out her trance, replying, "Why?"

"Well, something you can do is sit back and wait for one of your little children waltz into his trap, and then you save someone while beating the crap out of him," Jeff thought aloud.

"Jeff you are a genius! Thanks!" she squeals, bringing him into an unexpected hug.

"Okay, Abra, can't breathe," Jeff choked out. She let go of him, quickly shooing them away, telling them, "Go on now, for I need to prepare myself for that little journey of mine."

Soon after they left, she searched for her knapsack hidden in the crevices of her selves located next to the door of bedroom. She packed only the necessary elements, food, water, some more sets of clothes, for the journey she is more than ready to embark

Unfortunately, this is a journey she will never forget.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

lapset(Finnish)-children

revanssi(Finnish)-revenge

* * *

><p><strong>This came out so much better than what I had intended. Thanks for even reading this in the first place, it makes me happy.<strong>

**Follow,favorite, and review darlings! Ciao! Until next time!**


	2. My Enemy

She creeped along the forest floor, afraid that she might catch any unwanted attention. It was around 12 midnight, judging by the position of the moon. It had gotten chilly by now, so she took a quick stop, searching for a light jacket she had packed earlier that afternoon.

That shortstop may have not been the best decision in her life.

Things had happened too fast. First the abnormal pain in her left torso, then the floor taking the impact of her fall. She scrambled up as quickly as she could, turning around to see what the hell had managed to hit her. At first, she saw nothing but trees and midnight black, but soon he slowly began to fade into the horizon.

He decided to show his 8-foot glory of himself, with those dangling arms lying still at their master's side. Tentacles slowly swished back and forth, as if they each had a mind of their own, and the most disturbing part, his face which was nonexistent. She began to doubt herself for thinking, wondering what anger had impelled her to do.

Said beast tilt his head a bit to the left, curious about this mysterious stranger who dare had the misfortune of stepping in his hunting grounds at such a late hour. He began to receive a gut feeling that she might be a threat for the chase of his little prey. He decided to try and scare this, person, off. If it did not comply, then he would have to take matters into his own hands.

It began when she felt light-headed, a peculiar static noise reaching her mind. it gradually grew louder, and nauseating. Her fear had her glued to the spot, binding her to the torture she was enduring. It abruptly stopped, causing her to expel the breath she did not realise she had been holding in. Formerly after this attack, the next assault began, this time, with a bit more skin to skin contact. He had gone all out, using his tentacles and lift her off the ground, shaking her forcefully, in which she thought her neck might break.

"Okay, okay stop! Please!" she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Oh, but why? I am having so much fun! he spoke.

"Please! I am so sorry! I thought i could have-" she paused, thinking quickly on a lie that she could tell him that did not involve him being dead,"-made it back home faster if I made it through this part of the-" she stopped her sentence, feeling how a tentacle had wrapped around her neck, squeezing the air out of her.

Lies! You came for something else completely! I feel your fear, the fear of being caught and regretting what you have done. Let me guess, you came here, trying to destroy me, didn't you? Oh, but now you realize you made a grave mistake, and that you might die today. Today, however, you ran into some luck. I would have killed you a long time ago, but I decided that I should let you go, keep this in mind next time you do something stupid.

With that, he disappeared. She crashed down to the forest floor, scampering to stand up and ran away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was I thinking?"<p>

That was one question she spoke aloud when she arrived exhausted from her encounter with him.

"I really need to check my damn mind before I decide my crazed actions" she sighed.

She would not realised the mistake she made much later in her life. For now, she tended to the multiple wounds and bruises now covering her body.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deeper in the forest, was the same person who had attacked her, leisurely taking a stroll along the paths he had created just for himself. On a normal day, he would have been hunting by now, yet tonight, he was completely off track.<p>

Especially after the encounter with her.

He could have sworn he had seen her before, somewhere in his large memory of many centuries. He just can't place exactly where she had appeared. While walking that same path, he encountered one of his many favorite prey, no more that a mere child, afraid of his life. His predator within him came back in full force, causing the child to run in fear of his life. He chuckled.

Maybe tonight may not be all bad after all.

* * *

><p>She was applying gauze to the last wound on her torso, when she began to pick up something with her sensitive ears.<p>

It seemed to be a child screaming.

She jumped off the stool she was sitting on, and without thinking twice she ran of in what she believed was the child was located.

"Come on, make some noise," she muttered under her breath while scampering once again across the forest floor. She deperately hoped that for all reason it would just be a child lost, or something like a bear, that it would not be him.

The child screamed again in the murky forest, seemingly closer than before.

To her bad luck, he wasn't the only one there.

The same static began to invade her mind the closer she approached the direction of the child.

"Oh for fuck's sake, why of all these damn nights, it just had to be tonight!"

This seemed to attract, not only the child, but the being next to him.

"Please help me!" the boy screeched, "please I don't want to die!"

The static began to grow louder, the nausteous feeling coming much more prominent than before. Then once again, the being's voice began to invade her mind:

_We meet again I see._

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for such a crappy update, but I don't like it when you are just hanging there, with something you have no clue of what is going on. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter in by early January, that is if school isn't a pain in my rear end. Alright leave your flames or commentary, or your personal ideas on anything new for this story. If you can't do that, then leave a fav and a follow.<strong>

**Update!: I have been thinking, and noting, that I suck at romance stories! So right now I am thinking that instead of writing a romance story I just write a story in which my OC struggles with the Slenderman, over something that they both like: children. So I will pull up a poll, and you get to vote. Please VOTE! PLEASE! Alright, rant over.**

**Remember, nerds have candy, not the cool!**

**Signing off, major-fangirl-in-here17!**


	3. Help please?

Look, I really do not know if I should consider even writing this story. I just don't have the motivation from you to continue to write this. I write because people read this, and that, along with reviews, make me write with you, for you. Since I don't have that feedback, I don't know if I should continue to finish that chapter. If you enjoy this story, let me know please?

**Update: I have decided to continue this story! Because I want to finish what I have started, so leaving you at this is horrible.**

Signing off, major-fangirl-in-here17


	4. Chapter 3 (Finally!)

**So before you begin this chapter some things I am going to clear up.**

_Italics: Slenderman's thoughts_

**_Bold Italics: Abra's thoughts._**

_Quotes around italics: Other people's thoughts._

* * *

><p><em>We meet again I see.<em>

Slenderman was surprised to see her there. Of course, he would remind himself, he had to trust that gut feeling of his. Of all the things the damn woman had to protect, it just had to be children.

He unleashed his tentacles from their cage and let them wander closer to the child. She shifted one of her hands into similar tentacles, matching his own, picking the child up and placing him farther away.

He didn't wait for her response. He lashed out quickly, tentacle wrapping around her torso. She quickly counteracts his attack, by morphing her other arm into an axe, ripping up the tentacle that he had immobilized her before. He roared, retreating the wounded limb, lashing more tentacles with much more force. She cried out when he had her pinned up on the floor, arms and legs secured tightly. She gasped as she felt them rip into her skin

"Why man? Can we just make a compromise between the two of us? The child can live," she manged to stutter.

_For what price?_ he asked.

"What can you think of?" she yelped.

_I can think of a couple of ideas, _he purred.

"Whatever they are, I do not like the first idea," she muttered.

_Not__ in that manner. More like a personal assistant on my hunts._

"Erm, no thanks, I have better things to do in my life than to clean up some dude's guts."

His grip on her tightened, successfully severing her right leg, and mangling her left. She was blinded with pain, and yelled out the first thing that came through her mind.

A bright flashing light covered the forest, making the three look away. When the light cleared, a charred figure remained.

"My child, you called?"

_Lucifer, I believe it was time to settle our differences between us, my friend._

"Uncle!"

"Hey there little one, forgive your father, he had better things to do. Who is this?"

_Excuse you?_

"I thought you knew him, since he did recognize you. No matter, but I believe it is best to take our leave."

She looked down at her legs, and the gushing blood flowing freely. Her head began to feel slightly light-headed.

"On second thought, go notify Hades and then you can just go home. I'll manage," she croaks. The charred man gives her a skeptical look, yet decides to leave and notify his brother.

Slender ended up starring at this mor-immortal woman. She decides to stay here in the forest with no one around to help her, with her attacker looming over her slowly dying body.

For a few seconds, he almost began to feel pity for her.

Then he realized that he is nothing but a monster. He decided to let her die, it would be for the best of both of them.

But before he was able to leave, she had crawled her way to where he was standing, latching her arms around his legs.

"Paybacks are in hell," she happened to mutter under her last breath.

Then the pain began searing up his calf. The same pain quickly spread throughout his body.

_Blasted woman!_ he roared.

He was greeted with white for a couple of seconds, his surroundings slowly coming back to his view.

Weird thing is that he doesn't remember having such a clear vision before he passed out.

_No matter, I have better things to do than to lay around a dead body,_ he had thought to himself.

Apparently, he was not not alone in his thoughts.

**_Going home? Because it is awful being at this height_**_**,**_ another voice spoke.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ he raged.

**_What? You expected me to die, yet you assumed so even after you just found out that Hades is in fact the man whom created me. Very smart move, Slender,_** she huffed.

Slender figuratively rolled his eyes, and disappeared.

He appeared back into his lonely forest, close to the Pripyat Nuclear meltdown spot, the same one he used to work of as a mortal man. He chuckled at the fact that many believe that he is centuries old, in reality, however he is merely a couple of decades old.

_**What are you laughing at? Because the scenery is not anywhere near funny,**_ the woman whispered inside his head.

_How people guess at my age, _he answered back.

_**Are you not centuries old?**_

_No, I worked here, in the nuclear plant a very long time ago. With my family and friends,_ he sighed.

Abra thought for a minute. She didn't think that he would have been the work of art from a nuclear meltdown.

_**I'm sorry,**_ she confessed after a long period of silence.

Slender felt a bit of hope. Someone for once saw him as a being, someone who didn't think that he was a complete monster.

Maybe one day as a friend instead of a foe.

_Nonsense, don't worry about it,_ he spoke aloud after those train of thoughts.

_**Okay whatever. I am going to take a guess you don't live here alone, because as far as I can tell, I feel others here. More of your kind.**_

_"__Hey brother! I see you brought in a visitor with you. Mind introducing them to us__?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, you can kill me know for updating this so damn late, but semester finals are coming up, and crunch time is up and about. And studying. Sorry for it being so short, but I feel like it might have not made sense to cut it off somewhere else. And please, work that poll that I have on my profile, for it will be crucial for the advancement of this story. Pwetty prease?<strong>

**Any-who****, leave that constructive criticism, and all that jazz.**

**Signing off, major-fangirl-in-here17.**


End file.
